Skull Peak/Strategies
This page contains strategies for Skull Peak. __TOC__ PlantShielder's strategy Place a Monkey Buccaneer right infront of the skull. Just wait enough money to upgrade it to 0/1 or 1/0, or even 1/1 if you have enough money. Then upgrade it to 2/2 if you have enough money. Just upgrade it to 3/2 and place a Banana Farm (optional). The 3/2 Buccaneer might handle with all waves. When Lead Bloon comes, place pineapples. After getting enough money, place a Super Monkey and if you have enough money, upgrade it to a 1/0 or a 0/1. Keep upgrading it while placing a Monkey Village and upgrading it too. Place a Spike Factory and upgrade it to 2/1 if you have enough cash to do. No bloon shall pass you. NOTE: This strategy was made on Easy Difficulty, so it might not work on Hard Difficulty or Medium Difficulty. The strategy can be done in Reverse Mode. Just change the placement of Spike Factory (obviously) and probably the placement of Monkey Buccaneer (It still on the fountain where the skull is localizated). CoffeeCupProductions' Monkey Buccaneer-based strategy First,place a Monkey Buccaneer in the lower left part of the lower lake. Make sure there is another space to put more Buccaneers. Upgrade it to 2/1 as fast as you can,then put another one next to it,upgrade it to 1/1 and so on. Put about 7 of them in the lake,but never put them in the upper lake.When first camos come,upgrade the Buccaneers to 2/2. When first leads come,if you got enough money,place 2 bomb towers (both near each other),and if not,use pinapples until you got enough money.Upgrade the Bomb Towers to 3/2,and when you got enough money,upgrade the Buccaneers to 3/2 or 2/4. At the end you should have 4 3/2 Buccaneers and 3 2/4 Buccaneers. If you are playing Medium,after round 60,place a Monkey Village near the Bomb Towers and upgrade it to x/2 so Bomb Towers can see camo. If you are playing Hard,at the last 15 rounds,save money to upgrade the 3/2 Buccaneers to 4/2. ShinCyber's Medium Strategy Requirements:All upgrades,unlocked 1 Meerkat Spy,Dreadnought,Monkey Tycoon but not needed # Place down a submarine in the bottom left pool and get barbed darts and let the Sub clear the first few rounds (Until Round 5 is done) # Get twin guns and then advanced intel get a 0/0 apprentice for lead popping power and Use the Meerkat Spy on the Sub get another 2/1 subs # get the subs to 2/2 get some buccaneer and sell the apprentice # upgrade the buccaneer to 2/2 and sell one of the subs and get ballistic # start saving up for a destroyer get multiple buccaneer until 3 # start upgrading to destroyers and get more buccaneers and also sell the sub # before the first MOAB comes out get some cannons and upgrade it in the order 0/2---->0/3----->2/3 and put the maulers on strong # after round 50 you should have 4 maulers start preparing for round 63 # get a robo plasma as quick as possible and upgrade it in the order 0/2--->0/3--->2/3 # at this point get a bloon impact and get some more towers i reccomend more buccaneer WAZZUPYOSHI's NAPSFRILLS Strategy #Get a Ninja Monkey. Place it anywhere. #Upgrade it to 3/1 (or 3/2) as fast as possible, preferably by round 9 (easy), round 11 (medium), or round 12 (hard). #Get a Boomerang Thrower right after you get 3/1 (or 2) for the ninja. Place it closer to the entrance than the Ninja Monkey. If you happened to put the ninja right at the entrance, put it at the nearest corner. #Upgrade it to 2/3 as fast as possible, preferably by round 25 (all modes). #Get a Sniper Monkey just after you upgrade the boomer to 2/3. Put that anywhere (I like to put it in a corner or something so it's less cluttered). #Upgrade it to 2/3 or 3/2 as fast as possible. This will take a while, especially for hard mode. #Get a Dartling Gun 1 round after you upgrade the Sniper. Place that anywhere (again, I like to put it in a corner). #Upgrade it to 2/2 as fast as possible. #Get a Super Monkey right after 2/2 is acheived on the Dartling Gun. Put it somewhere where it covers the most track in its range. #Upgrade it to 0/2 by round 49. If you're stopping at round 50 (easy mode), this is the end of the guide. If not, keep reading. #Upgrade the super to 2/3 by round 57 (medium) or round 59 (hard). #Upgrade the Dartling Gun in either path. If you're stopping at round 65 (medium mode), this is the end of the guide. If not, keep reading. #Upgrade the Boomer and Ninja to 2/4 and 4/2 respecitvely. #Get a Monkey Apprentice. Put it near the back of the track. #Upgrade it to 4/2 as fast as possible. Round 73 is a good mark. #Put a couple of spike factories at the end. 3 or 4 should do. #Upgrade the Robo to Technological Terror ASAP. #Round 85, use Turbo Charge and Bloon Annihilation. This is the end of the guide. Category:Strategies